A Kitten For Christmas
by Thera90
Summary: Haru x Kyo What will Momiji do when there’s only one thing Haru wants for Christmas? A short silly fic in time for Christmas :P


**A Kitten for Christmas**

**Rating**: T

**Summary**: (Haru x Kyo) What will Momiji do when there's only one thing Haru wants for Christmas?

A short silly fic in time for Christmas :P

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Fruits Basket or any of the characters :(

* * *

"What do you want for Christmas Hatsuharu-san?" Momiji asked brightly as he approached his friend. It was only a few days till Christmas and he couldn't decide what to get the ox.

"A kitten," Haru murmured, leaning against a tree, expression blank.

"Really?" Momiji was surprised. "What kind?"

"An orange one."

Momiji followed the boy's gaze and saw Kyo in the distance arguing with Yuki. His eyes widened. _Haru likes Kyo now? As in…like, like? _In a way, it wasn't that surprising.

"Ooh, an orange cat like Kyo eh?"

"Huh?" Haru turned back to Momiji. _Ops, was I thinking out loud again? _"Uh…n-no, this has nothing to do with Kyo…" he blushed.

Momiji smiled.

"Why are you smiling?" Haru sweat dropped, _why did I ask that? That bunny is always smiling. _

"You really like Kyo, huh?"

Haru shrugged. "I've always liked him…I guess somewhere along the line I realised it was more than just that." Haru sighed. "Don't say anything to anyone, Momiji. Kyo doesn't like me in that way, if at all."

Momiji looked thoughtfully at Kyo. He was surprised he had never imagine the ox and the cat together before…but now that he thought about it….Haru might actually have a chance! There was a certain chemistry between the two boys that they didn't have with anyone else. Besides, Momiji believed anything was possible, and if Haru wanted a kitten for Christmas…well that's what Momiji would get him. Momiji smiled, a plan already beginning to form in his mind.

-----------------

Kyo scowled as he stood in the store, running an errand Shigure had insisted he go on for Tohru.

"LEEKS?!" He shrieked looking at the shopping list. "Why are there leeks on this list? Isn't there already too many in that darn rats little garden? How many meals do we have to have with leeks in them-" Kyo paused mid rant and squinted closer as he noticed the word 'leeks' was in slightly different writing than the rest of the shopping list.

"Grrr….Shi—gu---re…" he fumed. "Almost got me there."

The cheerful tune of Christmas carols floating out from the store's radio gave him something new to get annoyed over. Kyo twitched, trying to keep calm.

_Let's see…what do I need to get…milk, yes milk…what else…_

"_We wish you a merry Christmas we wish you a merry Christmas"_

_Ahh! That song is so annoying! Especially when little brats with squeaky voices are singing!. Now what else –_

"_And a happy new year!" _

_Shut up shut up!_

But the song kept invading his thoughts. _I really hate Christmas…_Kyo looked around. Everyone was so full of cheer. It made him feel as if it were an offence just to be there and not smile. _But what do I have to be 'merry' about? _

Kyo sighed knowing the real reason he didn't like Christmas. Part of it was jealousy…he wanted to have something to feel happy about…someone of his own to make him feel happy….but again…Christmas only highlighted how he stood out from everyone else, how he was different and didn't even know how to _pretend _to be happy.

----------

An hour and a half later, Kyo sighed in relief, finally having finished. He had been forced to stand for ages in the busy Christmas shopping checkout line, where he had the misfortune of having to listen to a couple rant on about all the wonderful things they planned to do together on Christmas day. In addition, the Christmas carols just kept playing over and over and over….

So intent on simply getting home so he could sit on his rooftop in SILENCE was Kyo that he didn't even look where he was going and bumped straight into someone as he left the store.

"Oof!" he fell onto his back, dropping the grocery bags and scattering their contents everywhere.

He looked up, ready to glare at whoever had got in his way – and faltered.

Red eyes met grey.

"H-Haru!" He said in surprise.

"Kyo." Haru greeted with his usual quite voice. He offered Kyo a hand up and for a moment Kyo felt himself reaching for it, but the instance their fingers touched he pulled back as if on fire. _Baka! What were you about to do! _Kyo felt himself blush and he hated it, not knowing why he was reacting this way.

"I don't need your help," he snapped, getting to his feet and beginning to collect the items that had spilled around him.

"I'm sorry Kyo…." Haru said and began to pick up some of the items even when Kyo tried get to them before him so that he didn't have to accept the ox's help.

Kyo stopped for a second feeling guilty for snapping at Haru when he hadn't really done anything wrong. "Its okay" he muttered, blushing some more. _Since when did I care how he felt? _

"So what are you doing here anyway cowboy?" Kyo found himself asking. _Why did I ask that? I don't even care; I just want to get home! _

"I was searching for some Christmas presents with Momiji, but I stopped to look at something and the next minute I found myself in a completely different place. A mystery."

"You mean you wandered off and got lost." Kyo sweat dropped. He wondered what he should do, simply go home or help Haru find Momiji. _Why am I even considering this? He's not a baby, I should just leave…_

"Do you like Christmas Haru?" It burst from his mouth before he even realised what he was saying. _I said that because I'm stalling because I don't know what to do! _His mind hastily reassured, _It's not because I'm actually interested or anything…_

Haru blinked. "Sure Kyo…what's not to like –" He stopped as it hit him. _The cat of the zodiac isn't allowed to attend the Sohma banquet which is held all day on Christmas…and I heard from Yuki that Tohru is going to spend time with her friends on Christmas day…which means Kyo will be alone…all by himself…all day. No wonder he's not that enthusiastic about Christmas! I can't believe I didn't think of it before. _

"Kyo…I…"

He what? He wanted to tell Kyo that he felt sorry for him…that he wished things were different, that he wished he could make the cat happy, that a silly curse didn't matter to him and that it was all unfair. He wanted to tell Kyo that if he ever felt alone, he could spend time with him. _But I can't say that…he wont believe me for one, and for another it will only make him really, really angry…_

"HARU! There you are!" Momiji suddenly came bouncing up to them. "Oh, hey Kyo!" the bunny seemed to grin even wider than normal at seeing the orange haired boy.

Kyo bonked him on the head. "THERES NO NEED TO BE SO HAPPY!"

"Waaaaaaaah!" Momiji cried.

Kyo suddenly noticed a can of food rolling away, which he had missed when picking up the items before. At the same time Haru noticed this and reached to pick it up.

For the second time that day, their hands brushed each other's.

Kyo leapt back blushing.

Momiji stopped crying and watched them, a grin spreading over his face once more.

Haru ended up with the can. He tried to hand it back to Kyo who just stared at it for a second, then snapped out of his daze, his blush spreading. He looked at the ground, avoiding Haru's eyes as he took it back stuffing it in his bag, muttering, "thanks," and "see ya". Then he turned and rushed out of there.

"HARUUUUU, I think Kyo likes you!" Momiji exclaimed in glee. "Did you see the way he blushed? Aww!"

"What are you talking about Momiji?" Haru shook his head. Kyo liking him? Only in his dreams.

---------------

"TOHRUUUUUU!" Momiji greeted the girl at her work, bubbly as ever.

"Hello Momiji!" She smiled.

"Guess what, guess what?! Haru likes Kyo and Kyo likes Haru but they are both too scared to admit it to each other!" Momiji bust out, just hoping that his jumping to conclusions about Kyo was correct.

"WAH!" Tohru dropped the broom she had been sweeping up with and it fell to the floor with a clatter.

"Yes, Tohru! Haru even told me he wants an orange kitten for Christmas! But without our help they will never get together! So will you help me? And tell Yuki and Shigure too?"

Tohru nodded eagerly. "Yes, yes, I'd be happy to help!"

"Ssh, it's going to be a surprise, so don't tell Haru or Kyo about this!" Momiji smiled, hoping it would all work out.

-----------------

Kyo sat on his roof. Christmas Eve had arrived. Christmas carols floated through the cool night air, thanks to Shigure playing them at an excessive volume just to annoying the cat. Somehow it sounded eerie, sitting here, alone in the dark, listening to cheerful carols from a distance. He wished someone were with him…even that ox…._ Why did I suddenly think of Haru? _

He sighed as he got up and headed inside, trying not to notice the large Christmas tree Tohru had set up, complete with dazzling lights of too many colours. Shigure had finally turned off the festive music. He climbed wearily into bed. _Maybe I can just sleep my way through the entire day and it will be like Christmas never even existed…_

----------------

Kyo yawned, blinking in the bright morning light. He looked at the clock, 8:00am. _Great, so much for sleeping all day…_

He rolled over to his other side, hoping he could fall asleep again, but as he did he caught sight of movement outside the window. His blood ran cold and he shot up. _Please no…please no…it's Christmas for god sake, please god no!_

But god wasn't on his side for this one. Racing up the pathway towards the house was none other than Kagura, carrying a large present decorated with little hearts wearing Santa hats.

Kyo ran down the stairs, heading for the door out of pure survival instinct, but knowing that he wouldn't be able to make it in time.

He raced passed the room where Shigure, Yuki and Tohru had already started eating a large Christmas breakfast.

"Ah, Kyo – kun, Merry Christmas!" Tohru exclaimed.

"SHE'S COMING!" He shouted. "WHERE CAN I HIDE?"

"Who's coming, Kyo?" Shigure asked innocently.

"You know who dammit!"

"I have an idea!" Tohru piped up shyly. "Why don't you change into your cat form and hide in that box over there?" She pointed to a large empty box, which had been filled with Christmas decorations and was still sitting next to the Christmas tree. The box itself was quite decorative, covered in spare wrapping paper and with a big bow on top. _Funny…I don't remember it being that nicely decorated…and I thought Tohru had moved it out of the way but…_

But where else could he hide? Kagura knew all his usual hiding spots, and he really couldn't think of anything better. He wasn't in the mood to deal with her today of all days, and if she could be convinced he wasn't home, maybe she would leave. So Kyo allowed Tohru to hug him and –

_Poof!_

He was a cat. Tohru picked him up and he heard Shigure chuckling as they stuffed him into the box and closed the lid, then taped up the top securely so that it looked just like any other present underneath the tree. (Thankfully there were a few small holes near the bottom so he could still breath!) Kyo lay very still, praying he wouldn't be discovered.

-------------

"KYO MY LOVE!" Kagura burst into the house. "A CHRISTMAS PRESENT FOR YOU, FILLED WITH MY LOVE!"

Kyo shuddered. He heard Shigure tell her he had already left to go visit his master.

"Oh. Well….I guess I'll go meet him there then!"

Shigure, Tohru, and even Yuki sighed in relief as Kagura left. They closed the door after her, grinning at each other. "Tohru," Shigure whispered. "Call Haru now, tell him it's urgent."

--------------

"Kagura, why don't you stay and have some of this delicious food Tohru has made?" Kyo heard Shigure say loudly.

He gritted his teeth. _No! You just had to say that didn't you? _That damn dog, inviting Kagura to stay here even longer just so he could enjoy keeping Kyo in a box. _Has he forgotten I could change back at any moment??? _

"Don't worry Kyo-kun," He heard Tohru whisper and kneel down by the box. "I'm right here and she can't see you from the other room. I'll change you back quickly if you should transform."

Kyo sighed. This could take a while. He yawned. Might as well have a few extra winks of sleep. He curled up in a tight ball and closed his eyes.

------------------

"I think he's fallen asleep." Tohru whispered to Yuki, smiling at their luck.

"I never would have guessed Haru would go for Kyo…" Yuki said, almost jealously. But then he smiled. "I hope it works out, they both need someone."

There was a knock on the door and Tohru threw it open. "MERRY CHRISTMAS HATSUHARU-SAN!"

Haru blinked. "Oh. Yeah, You too." He tipped his head slightly in greeting. "You said there was something urgent? Momiji even dragged me all the way here so I wouldn't get lost."

Momiji stepped around him greeting Tohru and Shigure.

"Ah….yes, well its just…we couldn't wait to give you your present!"

Haru blinked again. Tohru really was a strange girl sometimes….still, nothing really bothered him much, and life was full of mysteries. He followed her into the next room, Yuki, Shigure and Momiji close behind.

"There it is!" She pointed to a large decorative box with a huge red bow on the top, sitting to one side of the Christmas tree.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS HARU!" Momiji chirped, and suddenly they were all gone, slamming the door.

"What the –." For someone who didn't get shocked often, Haru was speechless. He heard someone _lock _the door. Shrugging as curiosity took over, he approached the 'present'.

_I wonder what it could be? _

There was a card in an envelope resting on top where he recognised Momiji' writing. _"Hatsuharu."_

Haru smiled reaching for the bow to open the box. Unexpectedly it shook, ever so slightly.

_Did my present just…move??_

_POOF!!!_

Haru gasped, taking a step back as a puff of orange smoke surrounded him and the box burst open. _Was that just…no it can't be…!_

He was blinded for a moment by the smoke, then slowly two beautiful red orbs emerged, staring at him in complete shock. When the smoke had cleared compleatly, there was Kyo, standing naked, in the middle of the broken box, the bow hanging over one shoulder.

If he hadn't been so shocked, Haru would have laughed.

Instead he stared.

Kyo stared.

Haru blinked.

Kyo blinked.

A flaming red blush rapidly spread up Kyo's cheeks.

"K-kyo." Haru whispered, still confused.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?" Kyo found his voice at last. He noticed Haru still gazing at him and his blush grew deeper. "Stop looking at me you pervert!" He grabbed the first thing he saw – a Santa hat, and tried to cover himself with it.

Haru laughed softly, not sure what else to do.

Kyo rushed towards the door and found it was locked. "What the hell!" he screeched trying to open it. "Is this some kind of joke? One of Shigure's perverted games? SHIGURE I KNOW YOUR THERE! IF YOU DON'T OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW I'M GONNA SMASH YOU INTO NEXT WEEK!"

A little snicker came from the other side of the door but it didn't open.

Haru smiled slightly as he had a fun time checking out Kyo. _I don't know what's going on, but I might as well enjoy the sight while I can…_

Kyo turned back and glared. He noticed with relief, his pile of clothing where Tohru had placed it behind the box and dashed to it, putting it on as quickly as possible.

"Why are we locked in here?" Kyo asked Haru, trying to calm down.

"I don't know." He shrugged, and then noticed the envelope still unopened, on the floor.

Unfortunately, Kyo noticed a second sooner and lunged for it, tearing it open. Haru watched as Kyo's eyes grew wide and his face turned redder.

"What does it say?"

Kyo shook head. "Nothing. It can't be anything…"

"Huh? Kyo…" Haru tried to grab it off him but the cat stepped back.

"It's nothing."

"Kyo, let me see!"

Haru ended up chasing Kyo around the room for what seemed like ages, trying to get the small Christmas card off him. He finally succeeded in capturing the cat, wrapping one arm around his middle and pinning Kyo's arms to his side while he snatched the card off him. Kyo struggled as Haru held him tight against his chest and began to read the message out loud.

"Merry Christmas Haru! You said you wanted an orange kitten, well here you are! Use this opportunity to tell him how you really feel. Warmest Wishes, love Momiji."

"Oh." was all Haru said. _Well, he had to do it now didn't he? He hadn't been planning on getting rejected for Christmas, but…Momiji had gone to all this trouble, so he had to at least try for the bunnies sake… _He sighed. _It's hopeless already…_

Kyo had gone still, but suddenly wrenched himself from Haru's arms. "You didn't have to read that out loud." He said, flustered. "It's obviously a joke."

"It's not." Haru said it so softly Kyo almost thought he imagined it.

"What?" His heartbeat quickened.

"Kyo…I…" Haru looked at the ground. _No…you got to look at him…he already thinks this is a joke…at least try to show him you mean it…look at him…_

Haru laughed nervously and looked up at Kyo. "I told Momiji that I wanted you for Christmas." He laughed again. "But I didn't mean it quite like this."

Kyo was speechless. _The baka 'wanted me' for Christmas? What on earth does he mean?_ _Does this mean…could it mean…he actually _likes _me? _He felt a mysterious swelling of hope inside.

Haru swallowed, meeting Kyo's eyes. "I like you a lot Kyo, I just want you to know that."

"Y-you…. you like me??" Kyo stuttered.

"Okay fine. I 'm freaking in love with you. And that's the truth whether you wanted to hear it or not."

Haru looked away, unable to bear seeing the disgust or horror or whatever negative emotion he was sure filled the cat's eyes.

A silence so long filled the room that Haru was almost about to look up to see if Kyo was still there, when he spoke.

"How long have you…." He let the sentence fade, too shy to say the words.

Haru continued staring at the ground. "For far too long."

"You…you should have told me."

Haru looked up in shock. "Kyo..?"

"Because….because I feel the same way!" Kyo blushed as he realised the truth almost the exact moment it burst from his mouth.

A loud cheering could be heard from the other side of the door.

----------------

Kyo sat arms folded over his chest as he attempted to look angry. But a large smile kept trying to spread over his face. _I can't believe Haru actually feels that way about me! _He felt a warm feeling wash through him like he had never felt before.

Momiji kept grinning and saying how he knew it all along. Shigure made some not so welcome comments, but Kyo was too happy to get angry over it. Even Yuki seemed pleased for the cat and the ox.

"We'll we better be going." Shigure announced to Yuki and Momiji. Tohru had already left to go to Hanajima's house a while ago. "You kid's have fun now." He winked.

Kyo glared. Then he turned to Haru in surprise. "Aren't you going to the banquet?"

"If that cat's not allowed….I don't care how angry Akito gets, I'm not going." He slipped his hand over Kyo's squeezing it gently. "I want to stay with you, Kyo. I want to spend my Christmas with you."

----------------

"We're back!" Shigure called as he entered with Yuki.

There was a shuffling in the kitchen and they walked in to see Haru, shirtless, his jeans riding low on his hips, a certain Santa hat perched on his head, rummaging about in the fridge.

"Haru get back up here!" they heard Kyo call from his room.

"Oh…hey guys. Didn't realise you would be back so soon."

"Haru…we've been away for _hours_."

"Oh…Well I'll see you later then, Kyo wants me – ah…to talk to me." Haru headed back up the stairs.

Yuki grimaced as he watched the ox leave. "I don't even want to know what those two are doing up there."

-----------------

Upstairs, Haru smiled as he held Kyo close and silently thanked Momiji. Who would have thought he would actually get a kitten for Christmas? Either way, it was the best Christmas present ever.

The End.

* * *

_Hehe, a little silly, but it's Christmas after all! I can get away with it right? Please review! And I hope you all have a Christmas as great as we all know Haru and Kyo did:P _


End file.
